The Lost Chapters of Only Scarlet Avenges Sable
by rantandrumour
Summary: <html><head></head>The inbetween chapters of OSAS. A deeper look at Alex's hell</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may remember me posting this several months ago and taking it down. I took it down because I wasn't sure about it, but have been asked by many people to repost it. It was originally going to be posted yesterday (OSAS's first birthday :D Created 906 pm, oddly enough) but I completely forgot. So here's it again. I can't promise regular updates, but the inbetween stories will get told. This is between Shaz leaving and Chris arriving.**

This world was a never ending nightmare. She knew by now she had been here for days. Surely Shaz's funeral had already passed.

Alex felt a wave of grief pass over her at the thought of her former friend. She should have done something more to save her. She shouldn't have just sat and watched on as the man took her from the room.

The logical side of her brain kicked in. She hadn't known what the man was going to do, and if she had interfered, she may very well be dead herself.

Although, right now, being dead was certainly the preferred option to being here. She felt weak now. She had always hated that feeling, but in the past, at least she was able to do something about it. Now, all she could do was curl up into a ball and tug uselessly at the collar that never came off except for an obedience lesson.

Slowly, its presence was starting to make her feel safe. The collar was always taken off before obedience lessons. To have her neck bared meant to suffer, to be filled with the anguish she was so desperately trying to separate herself from.

However, the apathy just could not come. No, she was always filled with emotion now, but it was only the same few over and over. Humiliation, when the man fed her, when he called her animal, immense grief for Shaz, for the loss of her freedom, and fear of what would happen next ran her unchanging days and nights in this dark hell hole.

But even through the grief, she had no more tears. She only had the feeling of overwhelming sorrow and misery, and the choking pain of loneliness. Her only company was the bastard who had kidnapped her, and he spent the time tormenting her.

She desperately wished for Gene to come crashing through the door, but it never happened. He had told her once that he was everywhere. Where was the Manc Lion now? Why wasn't he rescuing her? She knew he was pissed off at her that day, but surely her disappearance would put all that behind them?

_Unless he's glad you're gone,_ a voice said in the back of her head. _He doesn't have to deal with you nagging him anymore or bear the sight of you every day. He made it clear that he didn't want another relationship with you after the disaster of the first one. He'd probably been wishing for you to disappear since that night he threw the record at you._

No. That wasn't true. Gene wouldn't give up on a fellow officer, even if they were a former love interest, would he?

The light was on at the moment. After the man had left, he had left the light on. Alex was still shaking from earlier. She had looked him in the eye. Animals weren't allowed to look humans in the eye. She had been so sure she was going to get an obedience lesson. The look of rage in his eyes showed her that she was.

But he had only beaten her. And that Alex could take. But she knew that soon enough, she would do something really bad in his eyes, and she'd be given a lesson. And the problem with being beaten now was that he still had the rage inside him, which meant that the next lesson was going to be worse.

She stared at the collar on the short chain. That was also a place she never wanted to go again. She had no idea how long she had spent on the short chain, but it had been pure torture. She couldn't sleep because if she did, she'd lose her oxygen supply. She couldn't die yet. She had to get out and find Gene. She'd slap him for not trying to find her sooner.

Alex heard him stomping up the stairs. She had realized when she tried to escape that this block of flats was empty. If she heard anyone anywhere in the building, it was him. Alex turned to the wall opposite the door. She couldn't look at him. If she looked at him, bad things could happen.

She heard the main door open. She didn't move, continuing to stare at the boards that covered the window. It wasn't that she wanted to see outside, it was that she wanted, _needed_, to get out. She was ready to claw her way layers, one of wood, and one of glass, a maximum of six inches, was separating her from her freedom. She stared at it, willing someone to come find her_._ Alex knew that she couldn't get out on her own. She was always trying to figure out how to get out during never ending hours in this hell hole. She had nothing, however. There was no way to get out of the collar. She had nothing to pick it with, and more often than not, the man locked her in the room. Sometimes he'd be gone for only a few hours, sometimes it would be for what seemed like a day or more. What would he do if he found her out of her collar, or getting ready to exit the flat?

Besides, right now her hands were cuffed behind her back. She had been bad, so she needed a punishment. Beatings usually ended up like this.

The lock clunked as the man unlocked the door. Alex didn't move. She wondered if it was time for her to be fed. She'd have to eat it. Even if she didn't want to eat, she'd have to eat it. Who knew what would happen if she didn't? He had been so angry lately. If she didn't eat, would she get an obedience lesson?

She couldn't risk it. Even the idea was enough to make her shake in fear.

The door opened and Alex heard him walk into the room.

"There's no point in staring at the window, Animal. Those boards aren't coming off," he said quietly.

Alex picked up on the cues in his voice and stared down at the floor. Whenever he said that there was no point in something, it meant to stop doing it or suffer the consequences.

"Turn to face me," he commanded.

Alex turned, hating herself for obeying. How she longed to fight! She longed to see him suffer like he had made her suffer. She imagined what he would look like when Gene got his hands on him. The only problem was, she had no idea what the man looked like.

Alex heard him approach her. "You've been very good, except for yesterday," he said softly.

He knelt down in front of her and picked up her chin with a finger. Alex averted her eyes, staring at the wall opposite, which had a small spatter of blood on it.

_My blood,_ she thought, wondering from which of her beatings it had come from. Probably one where he had knocked her out. She would always wake up with blood dried somewhere if he had.

He removed his hand from her cheek and sat down across from her staring at her. Alex bent her head down to the ground, knowing she couldn't look him in the face. She knew she needed to find her defiance.

Alex started considering an idea so insane, she thought for a moment she'd gone mad. She knew how to get out of the collar. First he'd have to remove the handcuffs from her wrists. After that, if she got him angry enough… Sometimes when he gave her an obedience lesson he would just hold her wrists down. If she got him that angry, he'd remove the collar and she could attack him and then run.

However, there was a ninety percent chance of that plan failing. Alex knew what would happen if the plan did fail. There would be an obedience lesson and a punishment. But still, Alex considered it. Ten percent. Ten percent was a lot higher probability of something working than anything she had thought of in the past.

The man was speaking, so she forced herself to listen.

"You don't think you deserve this, do you Animal?" he said thoughtfully. She knew in moments like this, he was speaking to himself. "You think you're above all these punishments."

Alex noted the danger in his voice. She may not be doing anything currently to defy him, but he was teetering on the edge of giving her a lesson. She only hoped he removed her handcuffs first. She knew she was completely nuts for considering this, but she needed to try.

"You've been good though," he considered. "Maybe your handcuffs can come off. "

Alex felt her stomach leap and tried not to show the excitement on her face. If he saw she had hope, he'd beat it out of her.

He reached a hand out to her cheek. Alex tried not to shudder as his thumb stroked the side of her face.

"You do realise that you deserve this, Animal? Being that horrible person you were before I intervened is what made you need it. You understand, right? Answer."

Alex merely nodded her head.

"Silence is a good quality in an animal," the man said proudly, reaching for a key. He unlocked her handcuffs, putting them in his back pocket.

Alex was amazed and excited at the same time. She was going to be able to fight soon. However, she couldn't do anything that sent him over the edge. Even though an obedience lesson was her ticket to freedom, she had lived in such fear of them that she could not induce one on purpose. She knew though, with his mood that one was close, no matter what she did. He'd find something that she did wrong soon enough. All she had to do was wait. She'd get one soon enough.

"Animal!" he barked suddenly. Alex jumped. She realised she hadn't been listening to anything he had said. "Animals listen to their masters," the man said dangerously.

She couldn't apologise. That would be speaking without permission. So she just looked at the ground.

He slapped her across the face. "Who do you listen to, Animal? Answer me!"

"You," she whispered.

"Do you ignore me?"

She shook her head no.

"Why did you ignore me?" he questioned her.

Alex said nothing.

"Answer Animal! Answer!"

"I...was happy," she said. "I was happy that I pleased you." Alex nearly vomited as the words came out of her mouth. Pleasing him was the last thing on her mind.

However, the man stopped a moment and stared at her. Alex risked a glance at his face to see if his eyes gave away any clues. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, the blue softened for a moment before they turned hard and cold.

He slapped her across the face, hard. "What did I tell you about looking at me Animal?" he yelled. He pushed her on the floor and sat on her stomach, reaching into his pocket for the keys to her collar.

Alex tried to stop the despair from building up inside her. This was her chance to escape. As soon as the collar came off, she could run. He was extremely angry now. She knew that he would be too angry to remember the handcuffs. Alex felt the weight lift off her neck suddenly as he bared it from the iron collar that was her constant companion. She heard it clunk as it was thrown across the room.

The man moved off her stomach and seized her chance while she still had it. Alex picked up her foot and kicked him in the spot that would hurt the most.

The man fell to the floor, hissing, doubled over in pain. Alex wasted no time. She sprang to her feet and ran out the door of her prison, of the flat.

As she ran down the flights of stairs she realised how weak she felt. She only got fed once every couple days. She only got water if she was fed. However, she was determined that she had to get out. She ignored the faint feeling and continued down the last flight of stairs until she was on the main level.

It was night outside. Alex had no idea of how late it was, but she knew if she hid in CID for the night, the man couldn't get her. She ran for the doors as she heard the man thumping down the stairs.

He was on the main level before she had even made it halfway to the door. Alex continued to run, trying to get out before he caught her. She was so close to the door! Alex reached out a hand for the door.

With a roar of rage the man grabbed her and pulled her away from the door. Alex continued to fight him throwing her weight around, trying to break free. She knew that she had lost however. He was too strong.

She felt one of his arms disappear from her waist and started fighting harder. She felt something poke her leg and realised what happened. He was calming her down. If she wouldn't do it herself, he'd drug her so he could get her back upstairs.

Alex felt her fight beginning to slow as the drug took effect. Her arms and legs grew too heavy and she stopped kicking at him. She knew she was growing heavier in his arms. She felt him adjust her so he was carrying her instead of dragging her. As her head lolled and darkness descended, Alex knew that the punishment she would experience when she came round again would be one of the worst ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place in between Chris' release and Alex being put in a cage. **Next chapter will be up when I can be bothered to write again. (it's not happened for about 3 weeks, honestly... it's getting ridiculous.)  
><strong>**

**Chapter 2:**

She wanted a bath. A long, luxurious bath with plenty of bubbles and hot water. And then she'd get out and snuggle in her warmest pyjamas with a cup of tea infused with vodka. Alex nearly groaned. God, that sounded fantastic. Of course she'd take anything, even a plunge in the river, just to get away from the man who thought himself her master.

She was trying not to give up hope, but it was becoming more difficult with each torture. How would Gene possibly find her? Chris was supposed to help out, but she hadn't heard anything about any of CID since the man had gotten rid of him.

Not that the man said much to her anyway. And if he did, it was on the topic of her being an animal. A horrible, disgusting animal that whored itself out to anyone that wanted it.

By now, she had his speech memorised. He always spouted the same thing to her over and over again. He was helping her. She needed to see the light. He pitied her animal ways. If only she would trust him…

Alex had tried to tune him out, but he had learned when she wasn't listening. No matter how attentive she tried to look, he caught her every time her attention wandered. And when her attention wandered, she received a beating.

Pain had become almost second nature to her now. The ache of sleeping on the floor combined with the throbs of her bruises into one all over dull pain. The stiffness of her neck from the collar never faded, but she didn't care about that. If her neck was stiff, her collar was on. If her collar was on, she was safe.

She wondered what would happen if she ever got out of this mess. Would she still need something around her neck? Or would she just return back to life as it was before? The question was now, could she return to a normal life?

Alex was certain she'd be able to adjust back to life fairly quickly. She was a psychologist after all. She could deal with these things far better than most other people could.

She heard his feet stomping up the stairs. Alex quickly lay down on the floor and closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing out. He had knocked her out the last time he visited and so she was going to try to feign unconsciousness for the duration of his next visit. She knew after that it would be too long, but even one visit without having to see his balaclava-covered face would delight her to no end.

The door crashed open, but Alex didn't move, concentrating on keeping her breathing even and staying as limp as possible. She heard his footsteps approach her. The floorboards creaked as he knelt down next to her. She hoped he wouldn't brush the hair away from her face. Right now it was covering her eyes, and if he uncovered them, he would know she was faking.

Alex stopped herself from tensing as she felt his thumb stroke her face. She always wanted to run from his touch, no matter if it was gentle or not. It was wrong for him to touch her. He only touched her to torture. His hand slipped from her cheek down to the back of her neck, where the chain met the collar. She heard the clink as he touched the chain.

"My animal," he said quietly, thoughtfully. "You fight so much. You long to return back to your old ways. I can feel it, animal. I know that you are suffering. And it hurts me to see that."

Alex wanted to laugh in his face. But she couldn't. if she laughed, he would know she was faking. And then she would be in for a punishment. Alex visualized the blood on the walls of the room. Her blood, slowly painting the wall in scarlet patches, staining the floor in dark crimson splotches. She wondered how long it would take until the only thing that coloured this room was the vermilion of the life that flowed through her veins. She wondered how much of the room would need to be stained before she would finally die, or be let go. Alex still hoped for the latter, but the former was becoming more and more of a possibility. No matter how much he said he wanted to help, she had a feeling that she would end up dead before she could truly be 'saved.'

"You will lose the fight you have inside you one day. I know it. I can feel it. All animals eventually get trained. It's a slow process with you, but I can see it happening. I can see you transforming every day."

Alex wanted to shout. No, he wasn't training her! But deep inside she knew that he was. By torturing her the way he was, he was making her obedient. She hardly talked anymore because he had punished her so much for making noise. She didn't touch the collar on her neck because he didn't want her to. She was slowly becoming the woman he wanted her to be. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Alex stopped herself from stiffening as his hand moved back to her face, starting to play with her hair. She knew that eventually, the bit that was covering her eyes would be moved by him and he would find out she was faking. So she did the only thing she could. She sighed a little before twitching her fingers and giving a light moan. Alex frowned as she turned her head a little bit, keeping her eyes closed. She felt him move away from her as she moved her arm a little bit, up to her head, which really was aching quite badly.

Alex let her eyes flicker open a bit before moving her other hand to her head. She winced as her hand brushed the new wound on her head and scrunched up in a ball, holding the position.

"Animal," he said quietly from behind her.

Alex considered keeping curled up in the ball. Since her face was completely covered now, he wouldn't be able to tell if she was faking, would he?

"Animal," he said, more insistent than before. Alex knew there would be no faking him out. She'd have to face him. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and pushed herself up, aware of every single throb of her head. Alex leaned herself up against the wall, looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face.

The man nudged her thigh with his boot clad foot. "Cover yourself," he said.

Alex pulled down the nightshirt down as far as she could down her thigh, but she didn't really care anymore. Her dignity had faded long before the hope had.

"You've been out for a good while," the man said. "I've been in to check on you three times."

Alex said nothing, but her mind was racing. Had she really missed three visits from him? Three visits where he wasn't torturing her? She almost felt victorious, but that was thrown away as soon as the man started parting the hair on her head. He pressed down on a lump that had formed and she hissed in pain.

"You deserve this pain, Animal. But you know that, don't you? Explain to me why. Speak."

"Because I'm a whore and an animal," Alex said bitterly. "Through the pain you are showing me what kind of woman I am supposed to be."

"Good. But you don't sound like you believe it yet. Once you believe that you are a whore and an animal, we can move on."

Alex didn't say anything, resuming staring at the floor.

He knelt in front of her, pulling her chin up in her hands. Alex averted her eyes, not daring to even look at his face. He always got angry when she did that. The man stroked her face gently. She wanted to slap him away, but she couldn't. If she even tried to harm him, he would make her endure an obedience lesson before she could move a single centimetre.

"Everything will be better if you just stop fighting me, Animal. All the things you hate, they'll stop. If I can see that the lessons are starting to sink in, those can stop. You'll only have a punishment when you do something wrong. But you won't get those often either, because you will know what is right and what is wrong."

Alex wanted to shake her head no. She would never give up fighting. She couldn't let him win. He was a bent, sick, twisted bastard who was bordering on insane. He would have to kill her before she gave in to him.

Suddenly he slapped her across the face. "I see the fight in your eyes, Animal. In the middle of my lecture you are _still_ fighting to get out."

He shook his head. "If the Lord hadn't commanded me on this, I would have long ago given up on you. But he thinks there is hope. So I must endure this longer."

She wanted to scream. He was making himself sound like a hero for this torture. She had done nothing wrong. She was innocent!

"You say the words, but you don't mean them," he said, still staring at her face. Alex cursed the fact that she was not able to control her expressions.

"You don't think you are the whore. You don't think I am your master. You're a liar. You recite what I want to hear like a schoolchild reciting for her teacher." His voice was growing angrier. "Stupid animal!" he yelled, slapping her across the face.

Alex felt a small trickle of blood flow down her chin and realised numbly that he had split her lip. Her face was probably swelling slightly as well.

Alex heard a clink as the man reached into his back pocket. Her stomach sunk. She knew what this meant. The only question was where she was going to be handcuffed. Had she made him angry enough to have her hands cuffed behind her back? Or was he only slightly angry, and her hands would be cuffed in the front? Her question was answered quickly.

The man moved behind her and grabbed her left arm. She felt the cold metal snap against her wrist and he pushed it tight. Too tight. The handcuff was cutting into the skin of her wrist. He did the same for the other hand and stood back staring at the misery she was trying so hard not to show.

"I'll bet you're hungry," he said suddenly, disappearing from the room but leaving the door open.

No. She wasn't hungry at all. She hadn't been hungry since before she refused the meal a few days ago. He had tried to feed her since, but it didn't matter. She was refusing to eat everything. She would drink the water he gave her, however, because although she could deal with the pangs of hunger if they ever arrived, the thirst would drive her mad.

She was surprised he had taken the handcuffs off in the first place. He knew she was being stubborn, that she was just refusing to eat, but what she thought was the day after she fell asleep in his arms, his eyes had crinkled into a smiling motion and he had taken them off.

Alex wondered if he was possibly bipolar. That would explain the sudden swing in moods that he always had.

He entered the room again, holding the bowls of food and water. He set them down in front of her, and Alex just stared at the bowls dully. Did he expect her to lean down and eat out of them like a dog? She may have very little dignity left, but she had enough.

"I'm not going to offer it to you. You eat it from the bowl, or you go back on the short chain."

Alex considered this. She hated the short chain; the punishment was terrible. But at the same time, she couldn't let herself eat. Whether she was or wasn't eating was one of the few things she could control here. Alex continued to stare at the bowls, refusing to move."

"Have it your way then," the man said, lifting her to her feet. He pulled the collar off her neck, and Alex felt the inevitable rush of panic. He pushed her up against the wall, much like he had for her first obedience lesson. Alex wanted to push him off; she could feel the anger in his body. However, he just grabbed the short chain and fastened the collar around her neck.

"You will eat eventually, Animal."

With that, he walked out of the room, turning off the light and locking the door behind him. Alex stared into the blackness and felt the small amount of hope she had left drain down to nothing. Even when she won, she lost. She would never have a total victory. She'd never be free.


End file.
